The night he won 100 galleons
by The Marauderet
Summary: who knew that doing domething you wanted to do would be so rewarding? JL
1. Chapter 1

The most dreadful part of the night is coming soon. The time when we came to the door, said our sleep wells and parted for the night. I told myself every night that tonight would be different. Tonight I would tell him everything. Apologize for all the hurt I caused in his life. That he was the best thing that every happened to me. But every night we come to this sickening door, and say goodnight. I wish that he could just read my mind that he could spare me off the hurt my heart feels when we say good bye.

"Hey?" he says to me, bringing me out of my mental rant. "You still awake?"

"Barely" I respond.

"Oh common, you're a tough girl you can make it up these stairs."

"The thing is I don't want to"

I remember when I was the center of his world. I was his everything. It is ironic that now, when he turns a blind eye, I see that were perfect together. However, his change of heart is the reason I was able to get close to him, and within only a few weeks I was able to feel everything he had every talked about when he was being is aggravating self. Don't get me wrong, there are still things he does that pushes those button. But now the little things like the way he cleans his glass when he isn't listening to you, the way he pushes them higher on to his face when you're the only thing on his mind or dances after a well played game, are cute to me.

"Are you sleep walking?" He says to me as we were climbing.

"Not quite." I respond laughing.

"Why so quiet then? Is something bothering you?" He asks as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing is bothering me, I am only thinking."

"Knut for your thoughts" I hesitate for a few moments. "Common, were friends. You can talk to me about anything, I do ask that you keep the girly mumbo jumbo to Alice, but if you need me I'll always be here. I know that in the past we didn't get along but I thought we were becoming friends."

"We have, its just…Have you ever wanted something so badly it hurt, and felt completely hopeless?"

I wasn't expecting the loud laughter he let escape. "Are you seriously asking me this question? The guy who chased a girl that hated him for 6 years? I have broken many bones in my day, but nothing can compare to the hurt I felt then." I can see the unspoken words in his eyes: hurt, betrayal, and then a flicker of love. "So who's the lucky bloke?"

"What makes you thing it's a boy on my mind?"

"You always braid your hair when you thinking about a guy, I found it when you used to get so mad at me that I could have been the only thing on your mind."

"Its no one important"

"Liar, just tell me. Do I know him?"

"Very well."

"Gryffindor?"

"No, Slytherin." The look on his face was so worth it.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell me."

"Is he dashingly good looking?"

"Of course."

"Hmmm, quidditch?"

"The very best player"

He began to process the players on his team. I could almost see the names going through his mind: Bell, Jackson, Smith, Wood, Lupin, and finally Black.

"Seventh year?"

"Yes."

With that it was left to Lupin or Black.

"Would he happen to be a pureblood?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, he is."

"You should tell Sirius about your feelings."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He needs to know how you feel about him."

"He already knows."

"He does?"

"Yes, he has always known."

"He never told me."

"You didn't know that he is a self-loving prat?"

"Well yes, but…if it is not Padfoot who is it?

"Think about it," I said as I went in to our shared common room, he followed. "Who is on our team?"

"Bell, Jackson, Smith, Wood, Moony, and Padfoot."

I laughed, "You forgot my favorite player." The names must have been rushing through his mind, the look on his face was so concentrated and he pushed his glasses up twice. Before he realized the name he had left out, Potter. I walked to stand next to him, "Will you forgive me for all the hurt I caused you?"

"There is nothing to forgive."

"So what would you do if you found out that girl you chased for six years returned your feelings?"

"I think I would do something like this." With that he put one arm around my waist and the other in my hair, the he gave me an unforgettable kiss: Soft, hard, passionate, and calm all in the same moment. It seemed to last for ever before he broke it off. "Then  
I would go collect my money from padfoot."

"What money?" I asked pulling him closer.

He pulled a folded ragged piece of paper from his pocket, "I keep it with me at all times." He said as he handed it to me. He pulled me over to the couch nearest the fire and sat down.

I carefully unfolded it and read,

"I, James Potter hereby vow my love to Miss Lily Evans. If I fail to have my love returned, I will owe Sirius Black 100 Galleons.

I, Sirius Black vow that if James Potter does get Lily Evans to return his love, I will owe him 100 Galleons."

Dated: September, 4th. 1st year.

"That is about the cutest thing I have ever read. You were in first year?"

"Yup"

"Well we can either lie here all night or you can get your money."

His arms pulled me down next to him, "The money can wait." It was only a few minutes of watching the fire burn before we were both asleep.

Thank you for reading, Please review


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early and beautiful fall morning and I felt like a walk. I had strolled the corridors spoke to a few new girls, and a few old ones too, when I realized that my partner in crime was still asleep, the perfect prank opportunity. I climbed the stairs to his head dorm; how he got head I still don't understand.

"Well good morning Mr. Black," said the painting near the door.

"Good Morning to you as well, Headmaster Eckhart."

I opened the door and went to his room; My plan was to pour some type of sticky substance on him then multiplying feathers. HA, it would hilarious! I quietly opened the door, my wand raised and he wasn't there. Talk about disappointment! I'll look in the bathroom; I could turn his shower water cold! But the bathroom was empty too. Then the most absurd thought crossed my mind, Lily's room. It is possible but unlikely, very unlikely. But none the less I'll look, I'll take a picture and post them all over the school! Ha! I open the door, no one. I walk in to the room a bit. It is really nice for a girls room, Girls room! I'll take some underwear and put it near Peter's bed and tell James then James will prank him, HA! Hmmm, ok let me see lets try the top drawer. Score! Oh lily, red lacy, and what is this, a black bra; you scandalous women. I hold the bra up against myself, I never realized Lily was so stacked. That is when I heard giggling from the common room. I walked out to find Lily and James lying together on the couch.

"Do you have a fetish for women's undergarments, Sirius?" The questioned had come from Lily, so it was even more unexpected.

"Wha…What?"

"You see I have a picture here of you playing with a girl's bra." She said holding up the picture. "If I ever catch you in my room again, it will be distributed, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mam."

"Good, James don't forget the money." And with that a sign of the apocalypse happened. Lily Evans, sober and willingly, kissed James Potter, then simply went to her bedroom. My jaw must have hit the ground because James started laughing his arse off. When I was finally over the shock I asked, "Did I miss something?"

"You missed quite a lot my friend. Do you know what else you'll be missing?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Not a lot, only about 100 galleons."

That is the end, Thanks for reading.


End file.
